1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to gas turbine engines, and more particularly relate to gas turbine engine seal assemblies.
2. Background Information
Some gas turbine engines include a seal (e.g., a w-shaped seal) positioned within a cavity of the engine. The seal includes a contact surface. The seal may be susceptible to degradation over time, particularly proximate the contact surface. Eventually, the degradation can cause the seal to fracture, which can compromise the performance of the gas turbine engine. Aspects of the present invention are directed to this and other problems.